


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by collie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cemetery, Christmas Fluff, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Stilinski Twins, Tumblr Fic, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/pseuds/collie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, do you want to go visit mom today?" Stiles asks as he steps into his brother’s room, slender fingers moving to pick at the fraying wrist of his hoodie. "You know, because it’s Christmas in a few days. We could do that thing we used to do when we were kids that she loves so much."</p><p>Stuart grins softly and pushes himself up to sit cross-legged on his bed. “Seriously? You want to?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this post](http://happystilesmas.tumblr.com/post/70324608020). _Not_ a part of the [Me and My Shadow](http://archiveofourown.org/series/67556) 'verse. Completely independent AU.
> 
> No spoilers for show canon.

"Hey, were you gonna go visit mom today?" Stiles asks after knocking on Stuart’s doorjam, lifting his eyebrows as his brother’s head lifts, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Huh?" Stuart emits dumbly, and Stiles just rolls his eyes and snickers, gesturing at his own ears as if to remind his twin that he’s still wearing huge headphones. Because Stuart likes to pretend he’s a DJ, when all the headphones really do is tilt his glasses askew.

"Oh, right," Stuart smirks and tugs his headphones off and tosses them on his bed, gracefully knocking the notebook he’d been doing what looks like math in. Stiles was terrible in math, but Stuart was terrible in history, so together they made it work. Cheating, that is. "What’d you say?"

"I asked if you were going to go visit mom today," Stiles repeats as he steps into his brother’s room, slender fingers moving to pick at the fraying wrist of his hoodie. "You know, because it’s Christmas in a few days. We could do that thing we used to do when we were kids."

Stuart grins softly and pushes himself up to sit cross-legged on his bed, before shoving his math book and iPad off onto the floor. “Seriously? You want to? I mean, because it was your idea to stop-“

"Yeah, well, I’m dumb, so," Stiles laughs, scratching lightly at the back of his head as he sits down on Stuart’s bed with a long sigh and a slightly watery smile. "It was always one of her favorite things when we were kids."

"Remember when she made us do it, like, seven times that one year?" Stuart gestures at Stiles and laughs softly, before rolling off of his bed and walking to his closet. "I don’t know if I have anything…"

"If you don’t, I know dad does," Stiles snickers, watching Stuart practically disappear in his closet, swallowed up by a dense mass of sweaters, cardigans, v-neck shirts, and button-ups.

"Oh, yeah, he does, huh?" Stuart backs out and straightens up, his glasses askew and his hair poofed-up and tousled like he’d just pulled his head out of the toilet after a swirly. Only less wet. "Because she bought all of those when we were-"

"Yeah," Stiles gets to his feet and jerks his head toward the door, his smile a little brighter. "Come on."

 

“Oh my god, we look so stupid,” Stiles says in a hushed tone, eyes flicking around the cemetery as the two brothers walk through the large, clean, and impeccably well-kept grounds. Their sneakers skim over the freshly-mowed grass in tandem, each stride perfectly in sync between them.

“Maybe  _you_  do,” Stuart says as he brushes both hands down over the front of [his ugly Christmas sweater](http://i.imgur.com/IDDCekN.jpg) proudly, as if smoothing out the wrinkles and puffing himself up like a peacock. “But I look _fly_. I’ve got cool, like, sewn-on Christmas trees, and reindeer-bears made out of carpet,” Stiles snorts and almost trips over the brick that lines the walkway, but Stuart doesn’t stop. “Scottish kilt bows, and bells and shit, so I can’t sneak out of any Christmas party ever, no matter how fugly this sweater is,” he laughs.

"I might not have reindeer-bears made out of carpet," Stiles points out, gesturing at his brother’s red sweater with a thin finger and a very serious expression on his face. "Or bells and shit, but what I  _do_  have is a huge, [magnificent derpy Rudolph](http://i.imgur.com/3UbZypk.jpg), with front teeth like Derek Hale, on a beautiful background of sea-foam green.” Stiles smacks his hands against his chest caveman-style before shouldering into his brother.

Stuart practically falls over at the shoulder because he’s nearly doubled over in hysterics, wheezing. “Teeth like Derek,” he gasps around a loud laugh, and the boys ignore the scowls and mutterings of the other people nearby in the cemetery, no doubt paying holiday visits to their loved ones, as well. “Because they’re, like, almost buck-teeth…”

They dissolve into very unmanly giggles as they reach their mother’s grave, which is actually a good thing because the elation that comes from talking shit on Beacon Hill’s resident mopey werewolf is almost enough to balance out the wave of nostalgic ache that hits them both as they sit cross-legged in front of Claudia Stilinski’s headstone.

"Okay, butthead," Stuart says with fond smile at his brother. "This was your idea, so I get to pick the song."

"How is that even fair?" Stiles protests, as he leans forward and sets a white candle on the marble ground inlay, while Stuart twirls two white roses around in his fingers.

"Just go with it," Stuart clears his throat, pausing to lean forward and set the roses down just as Stiles lights the candle. "Okay, ready?"

"What’s the song?"

"Christmas at Ground Zero," Stuart declares, taking a moment to crack both his knuckles and his neck, like he’s getting ready for a brawl. "By Weird Al Yankovic."

"Oh god," Stiles sputters a laugh before leaning back, his eyes watching as the candle flame flickers to life. "Mom  _loved_  that one.”

"We’re so gonna get kicked out of here," Stuart grins. "Because I have Monty Python  _and_  Tom Lehrer’s Christmas songs on my iPod, too.”

"Dude, stop trying to get mom to love you more," Stiles teases before leaning against his brother with a smile and a sigh.

"Don’t be dumb," Stuart says with equal playfulness as he curls an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and gives him a firm squeeze. "I don’t have to  _try_.”

"Shut up, a-hole."

"Just sing, bitch."

And they do. They even manage to get through all of Monty Python before they get asked to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://galaxied.tumblr.com/) . [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxied) . [policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/profile)


End file.
